


The Doctor Is In

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Avengewho, David Tennant is the best ever, Love Triangles, Multi, Rose and the Doctor 4eva, So much angst, Tenth Doctor Era, and some fluff, because fluff that's why, even though I'm only in the middle of season 3, for a prompt, yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the infamous Doctor is dropped in Stark Towers, severely injured, he offers Steve and Tony one trip in the TARDIS in exchange for saving his life. When Steve chooses to go back to his time, Tony doesn't realize that the choice could alter their relationship for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt found here: http://halfjewelx.tumblr.com/post/25627349358/so-pretty-much-what-i-wanted-was-a-fic-where-steve-and
> 
> Also, this isn't Matt Smith, since I'm only in the middle of season 3 of Doctor Who :P  
> But anyway, fuck yeah, David Tennant!
> 
> ~HalfJewel

If there was anything Tony Stark was not accustomed to waking up to, it would probably be not of this world, because he had pretty much seen basically everything this hunk of rock had to offer him, and not everything was that great. Besides, of course, his relationship with Steve Rogers aka Captain America, aka Capsicle to Tony. There was no malice in the nickname; it was just a term of endearment Tony used instead of the usual “Baby” or “Honey” or any other sickening terms used today.  

Speaking of their relationship, ever since Loki went psycho and tried to destroy Manhattan with the Chitauri, it had been going great, no bumps in the road so far. To Tony, it seemed like smooth sailing from here on out.

Well, if you didn’t count Steve’s past—with Peggy and all that. Tony actually did feel a pang of sympathy for Steve, because it must have been horrible waking up in the future and realizing that the woman you loved was gone, dead of old age. Steve probably wondered if Peggy ever thought of him for the rest of her days, if she had missed him, or if she hated him for leaving her. It was almost impossible to hate Steve; with those golden retriever eyes staring into your soul, your heart would constrict under the great pressure needed to even produce an ounce of spite for the guy.

But it wasn’t like Tony and Steve’s relationship was perfect. No, it definitely was not perfect. They had their fallouts, they had their flaws, and it reminded Tony of him and Pepper’s short-lived relationship. They had a bunch of fallouts, some they thought they’d never recover from, and then Pepper decided that she couldn’t take worrying about Tony coming back dead or alive from missions anymore. They were still the best of friends—somehow they knew that wouldn’t change—but their romantic relationship swiftly dwindled and they slowly drifted farther apart in that department.

But, coming back to the story that’s beginning to be told. There wasn’t a lot of things Tony Stark was not accustomed to waking up to. One of these things was someone shaking him awake and a sound, a most peculiar sound, like a whirring of a machine or something. Tony had no name for it. The shaking became almost frantic, and through the fog of sleep he could hear a frazzled voice whispering his name. The voice was familiar. It was Steve, and he sounded _scared_.  

“Mm…Steve? What’s wrong, man?” His voice was thick with sleep and his vision was hazy; he blinked a number of times to try and clear his sight. Through the haze he could make out some strange object that hadn’t been there before.

“That…whatever that is…just suddenly appeared out of thin air.” Steve swallowed, sitting up in the bed as Tony rubbed his eyes, yawning. God, he hated waking up. He narrowed his eyes and took in the blue police box that had taken its place in the middle of their bedroom.

Tony was fully awake at the sight and shot up front under the covers, slowly approaching the box with suspicion lacing his calculated steps. Steve was behind him, hands on his shoulders. “Wait, Tony—”

“What? I’m Iron Man, don’t worry. I can’t die.” At least he hoped so. But for some reason, this thing didn’t give off an air of malice, but it wasn’t exactly friendly either. Maybe it was because he was just unsure as to why the hell it was here. “Is it just me or have I seen this before?”

Before Steve could reply the door to the blue box opened and a man came tumbling out. tony and Steve took a few steps back before Tony’s brow furrowed as he took in the sight of the man below him. He narrowed his eyes, taking in the light brown, erratic hair, the 3D glasses thrown askew—and then he knew where he had seen this guy before.

“It’s Doctor Who!” Tony exclaimed, hand carding through his hair.

“Doctor Who?” Steve repeated.

“Oh my god, Steve, he’s like…oh, British television. Dude, it’s the tenth doctor!”

“Tony! We need to help the guy, he looks like he got knocked out.”

Tony blinked and glanced down to see a small trickle of blood dripping out of the Doctor’s mouth. Steve rushed over to hoisted the man up like he was a ragdoll (and man, he probably weighed nothing, because he was so damn skinny) and said, “I wonder how he got here…”

“Well, we’ll ask him when he comes to,” Tony told him as Steve laid the other gently on the bed.

“ _If_ he comes to.”


End file.
